Adam Kadmon
Adam Kadmon is a demon in the series. History The original man in the teachings of Kabbalah, untainted by earthly matter. He stands in contrast to the Adam of Eden, who was made from earthly clay. He was the perfect prototype man made by God, with the Kabbalists taking this concept to describe the divine symbolism of the human body. In later teachings Adam Kadmon came about to personify the Messiah, with Adam Beliyya'al' being his contrast as the devil. He is symbolized by the Sefirot, which are the Ten Circles of Creation in the Kabbalah. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Persona 5 Royal'' Ultimate Persona of Takuto Maruki Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' Adam alongside Eve is faced as random encounters in Paradise. The protagonist cannot escape from the battles with these two. Defeating Adam earns a Jewel. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Adam Kadmon is the true Persona of Takuto Maruki which he awakened when he was grieving for his girlfriend Rumi's catatonic depression. It bestowed him powers to warp cognition. While it managed to cure his ex-girlfriend Rumi's catatonic depression, she does not recollect anything about him, causing Takuto to be drowned in grief but to still resolve to use it for the purpose of making people happy. During his therapist career, he used Adam's powers to help patients of crippling mental conditions cope with their pain and grief by warping their cognition to fulfill whatever that will cure their mental illnesses; but only in extreme cases where other methods don't work. However, due to a combination of Yaldabaoth's former influence and Takuto's anger over his cognitive psience research being stolen by Masayoshi Shido, grief of the loss of Rumi and disillusionment with the world, Adam Kadmon eventually goes berserk and transforms into Azathoth. It is shown that it developed a mind of its own and has some influence over Maruki's outlook and ideals, leading the otherwise kindly and nurturing man to develop a savior complex. It was also heavily implied that the Phantom Thieve's members telling Takuto about their personal traumatizing experiences and the protagonist inadvertently teaching him to use Mementos played a big part of this. Once Azathoth is defeated, Takuto continues to fight and confiscates the fire torch that acts as his treasure, using it on Azathoth's remains and transforms it into Adam Kadmon, a giant, humanoid robot. Takuto then will fight on foot while commanding Adam Kadmon to attack. Once he is defeated, he fuses himself with it and increases his power to insane levels, making him nigh invincible (only taking minuscule damage) and while being able to do massive amounts of damage. Part-way into the battle, Futaba discovers its weak spot: the Persona is vulnerable when it charges its most powerful attack. As the teammates of the protagonist stall off his attacks, Futaba realizes that it is most vulnerable by the head, allowing him to climb onto the massive Persona and destroy it. Once it is destroyed, Maruki's Palace collapses. Gallery Trivia *The coloration on Adam's body resembles the coloration of Yaldabaoth's head and Demiurge's wings. See also *Demiurge *Eve Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Councilor Arcana Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Final Bosses